1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of reproducing a medical examination by medical personnel working with complex diagnostic machines requiring proficient eye-hand coordination. More specifically, the invention relates to a reproduction system for use by medical physicians and technicians operating complex medical machinery, such as those used in ultrasound examinations, laparoscopy, hysteroscopy, and colonoscopy, on a wide range of organs and pathologies. The reproduction can be used as a diagnostic tool or as a simulator for training purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of simulators is known in certain fields. For example, flight simulators are used to train pilots to handle multiple flight situations without the risk or expense of putting a trainee in an actual airplane.
Medical reproduction systems are currently being explored in the areas of training and performing diagnoses. One area of medical technology which can benefit from use of a suitable reproduction system is ultrasound examination.
An ultrasound examination consists of moving a hand-held probe containing a transducer, which is transmitting and receiving ultrasound waves, across a portion of or in a patient's body. Typically, an ultrasound machine operator scans a 3-dimensional (3D) human organ with a probe, and the ultrasound machine displays 2-dimensional (2D) pictures of a portion of the examined organ according to the position and angle of the transducer in the probe with respect to the examined organ. The 2D picture is then interpreted by the operator. The operator must combine hand-eye coordination with knowledge of human anatomy to find the best probe position and angle, in order to display the most optimal picture for interpretation. Once the optimum picture is found, the examiner can proceed to evaluate, compare and measure the data displayed and then determine a diagnosis of the case. Adjustment of ultrasound settings, questioning the patient and inquiring after additional data (such as previous examination results) also assists the examiner in determining the diagnosis.
Ultrasound training is performed currently using several methods. One traditional training method is for an operator/trainee to use an actual ultrasound machine on other individuals, such as fellow students or actual patients. The main disadvantage of this method is the shortage of available patients and the inability to view predetermined pathologies. Patients with specific pathologies appear randomly. Depending on the rarity of the pathology, it can take some time before a trainee actually encounters a specific pathology during training.
Another traditional training method involves using an actual ultrasound machine on "phantoms". Phantoms are physical devices containing substances which produce images in response to ultrasound waves. With this method, the trainee can see the 2D ultrasound display and practice interpreting the observed picture, using previous knowledge of the geometrical shapes in the phantom.
Other traditional training methods display the results of pre-recorded scans via video, textbook or computer media, for interpretation by the trainee.
None of the aforementioned traditional training methods provide any training in the dynamic use of ultrasound on a simulated patient, having any one of a number of desired training pathologies. Moreover, no traditional method allows real-time change of ultrasound settings, selection of the correct transducer, selection of desired pathologies, or practice in hand-eye coordination with the probe, required to obtain the optimal picture.
Similar shortcomings exist in traditional methods for diagnosing pathologies. Existing systems do not enable a physician to conduct an independent examination at a location that is remote from the actual patient.
A reproduction system is required which will allow:
a) actual hand-eye coordination involving manipulation of a probe on a simulated patient; PA1 b) real-time training in finding pathologies in a simulated patient while utilizing a plurality of ultrasound functions; PA1 c) selection of various training pathologies; and PA1 d) real-time diagnostic capability at a location remote from an actual patient.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be may be realized by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be obtained by practicing the combinations set forth in the claims.